


The Man With The Wing Tattoos

by LazyOtaku13



Series: Love Is Blind [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blind!Eren, Criminal!Levi, I will notify of triggers at the beginning of the chapter they are in, Lots of implied ships, M/M, Multi, ereri fluff to the max, lots of implied and addressed triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-04-23 17:30:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4885540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyOtaku13/pseuds/LazyOtaku13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to The Boy With The Red And White Cane</p><p>Escaped convict Levi and blind kid Eren are trying to have a normal life. Key word: normal. With Levi's record, Eren's, well, blindness, and living in a house that has its space maxed out, chaos ensues.</p><p>(Lots of fluff.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back! Here's another installment of Love Is Blind! I'm hoping to continue this as a weekly thing, although I was never great with schedules.
> 
> This is the intro chapter! It's all about Levi's laptop and how he's adjusting to living with Eren and company.
> 
> Let me know in the comments what situations you'd like to see! I've got as many chapters as you have ideas, so any input is wonderful! Thanks!

Levi’s laptop teetered dangerously on the edge of the table. He knew he shouldn’t leave it there. He really did. He also knew that Eren used the edge of the table to not hit his foot on the table legs. The problem was, early on this Saturday morning, he didn’t put two and two together. Well, he did, but he got three.

 

In the end it was the cat that knocked the laptop off the table. But that was also Eren’s fault, since he stepped on poor Bartholomew’s tail. Damn cat was abused and yet Levi didn’t feel bad for him. The cracked screen made him nearly cry. But he didn’t cry. That would be immature and make a disgusting mess. Instead he threw his slipper at the cat, missing and making a small mark on the wall.

 

Eren jumped at the noise, “What just happened?” he seemed very worried.

 

“Cat broke my laptop.” Levi hissed.

 

* * *

 

His morning could have been worse, he tried to convince himself. His laptop could need replacement instead of just fixing. He could have lost all of his work. He could have gotten injured by shattering glass. But what it would cost to fix the goddamn screen was enough to buy a new laptop, so here he was, shopping for a new computer with Mini He-Man and Eren. The blonde was such a nerd it was almost painful.

 

“You could get a touchscreen computer, but those are slightly more expensive. It’ll be easier for you to use.” Mini He-Man said.

 

“Yeah but he’s kind of a dinosaur with technology. He was using a Linux computer for God’s sake.” Eren chided. Levi elbowed him in the ribs.

 

“Get one that works.” He told the boys. “I’ll pay whatever it costs.”

 

And so they walked out of the store with one brand new laptop that Levi knew nothing about. He cringed at the $400 that it cost, but it was decent and on sale. He supposed it was worth it if it was going to last a long time.

 

“So you’re not avoiding security cameras?” Mini He-Man asked. He would have made a good member of TITAN, Levi thought. He even knew about the security camera trick.

 

“I was pronounced dead ten months ago.” He told the kid. Both the blonde and Eren looked surprised, so he added, “Hanji’s doing. No idea how exactly she did it, but it has something to do with gathering blood samples over a period of time. It was a fuckton of work and needles, but it seems to have worked.”

 

Eren looked rather relieved, but Mini He-Man seemed disturbed by the idea. They kept waited at the bus stop, and Eren and the blonde continued chatting. It was a warm, brotherly kind of chat, one that only very close people would have. It was nice to see how the dynamics of Eren’s family worked. Mikasa was the support pillar. She got things done, like Erwin. Armin was similar to Hanji, a bright spirit who was wise beyond their years. And then Eren. Eren couldn’t be replaced by anyone.

 

The bus screeched to a halt, and they boarded. The ride home was bumpy, as usual. When had he started calling Eren’s house home? Levi wondered how he’d come to the conclusion he’d permanently stay there. Were there other options? Yeah, but somehow this one felt right. So he left it be.

 

Mini He-Man set up his computer for him. Levi was glad he didn’t have to do it himself, since, even though he’d never admit it to anyone, he really was a dinosaur when it came to technology.

 

* * *

 

That night was nice. Coming up on Halloween again, the air outside was crisp, but not too cold to stand. He had on his favorite black striped sweater and a pair of old black jeans that were worn gray. He clacked away on his new laptop, frustrated how the keys weren’t in the right spots. The mouse touchpad thing was annoying. He constantly had to figure out how to do something he’d just known how to do on his old computer. Eventually he gave up editing and went back inside to Eren’s room.

 

Much as he’d expected, Eren was in the room, lying across the bed with headphones on. Levi felt the urge to rip them off of his head and tell him to listen to real music, not the shit he listened to whenever the radio was on in Mikasa’s beater car. He glanced at the scrolling screen of the music device and smiled a little bit. He was listening to a book on tape. At least that was better than shitty pop music. He plopped down next to Eren, who shifted to allow for one more body on the bed clearly meant for one. Levi pushed himself up next to the tall boy, and rested his head on one of Eren’s sprawled out arms. It was surprisingly muscular, but not uncomfortable to lay on.

 

As he was drifting into sleep he was vaguely aware of Eren saying, “Love you.”

 

So he mumbled, “Love you too, brat.”

 

He wouldn’t have been surprised if Mikasa had come in and ripped his vocal cords out. Much to his relief, she didn’t even check on them before she went to bed.


	2. No Disney Movie Endings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren has a cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. New chapter. New concept. Went and watched Love Stage and rewatched Junjou Romantica to get some more ideas for future chapters.
> 
> And real plot, woohoo!
> 
> As per my usual, comments and feedback are much appreciated!

“Good morning Bartholomew,” Eren groaned as the chunky cat pranced across his stomach, waking him up. Barty’s claws and pads of his feet pushed into Eren’s skin as the cat curled up across his midsection, but he didn’t have the heart to move the precious little devil. He also didn’t have the energy. Of all the times to be sick, this time was a surprisingly conflict-free one. He’d been sick for almost a week now, and the fever and nausea had dwindled down into a raspy cough and sniffles.

 

Now being sick meant two things. One, he could less than normal, which meant he really did do nothing. He couldn’t even turn the TV on by himself. Two, Levi got kicked out of his room. Usually, when Eren was sick, he didn’t actually hate it that much. He was able to justify to himself that it was alright to accept help from Mikasa and Armin. Now that Levi was in the picture, he just wanted his illness to be over so that the poor guy didn’t have to sleep on the couch anymore.

 

Levi quietly stepped into the room before asking, “Can I get you anything?”

 

Eren sighed, but not without coughing several times. “A cure? Other than that, nah, I’m good.” He sniffled.

 

“If you’re gonna make gross sounds do it when I’m not around or blow your goddamned nose.” Levi instructed.

 

Eren waved a hand noncommittally. “Yes sir.” He moaned. If he didn’t sound like a frog, it probably would have been pretty sexy. But he was sick, and he sounded like he was dying.

 

Levi brought him soup despite his protests that he was fine. “Fine my ass.” He told Eren.

 

“Yes, your ass is quite fine.” Eren replied cheekily.

 

It earned him a flick from Levi. Since he’d moved in, one of the little things he did that Eren hadn’t noticed before was flick people. If he thought they were misbehaving, and it was usually just Eren, he’d flick their ear. Once or twice he’d gotten horseface when he was trying to smooch Armin in a walkway.

 

“Save it for the bedroom where you’re not being a nuisance.” He’d tell them. Eren imagined the faces of both guys go bright red and then deathly white at Levi’s words.

 

The relationship between Jean and Armin had mostly developed due to the prolonged amounts of time they’d been forced to sit next to each other so that either Mikasa or Eren didn’t have to be next to Jean. Those little episodes turned into study sessions, but Eren was pretty certain they were studying some very kinky subjects. In all honesty, he didn’t hate Jean as much as he said he did. The guy was an asshole, sure, but he was also very conscientious of other’s feelings; he just disregarded them.

 

Eren finished his soup and returned to coughing and sniffling. He took whatever medicine and teas Levi threw at him, and he found the tea soothed him far better than the meds. One of the illness rituals they’d formed was Levi reading to him.

 

He’d sit on the end of Eren’s bed and read a chapter or two in whatever book they were working on or the article Levi was writing.

 

On this night it was a story from Grimm’s Fairytales. Eren had chosen _The Little Mermaid._

 

“And then she died.” Levi concluded.

 

“What?” Eren exclaimed, “That’s terrible! It’s not how the Disney movie ended!”

 

Levi sighed. “Well this is how the authors intended it to go. Not everything is a Disney movie. Not all bad people get punished and not all good people get rewarded.”

 

Eren pouted. “I would like a Disney movie ending for my life.”

 

“That’s a short life. Marriage and you’re done.” Levi mused.

 

“Fuck you.” Eren croaked.

 

“Not when you’re sick you won’t.” Levi stood up and put the book away. “Eren, have you ever thought about learning braille?”

 

It was a really good question. “I know sign language, not that that does me any good. But yeah, I considered it. The problem is that it’s expensive to get a teacher.”

 

Levi made a noise of understanding before asking, “Why the fuck do you know sign language?”

 

Eren sniffed and replied, “Armin’s grandpa was deaf.”

 

“He should become a disability specialist.”

 

It wasn’t the response Eren expected Levi to have. “He wants to be a marine biologist.”

 

“He’s never been to the ocean, can’t swim, and hasn’t been to an aquarium and he wants to be a _marine biologist_?” Levi scoffed. “What a waste of talent.”

 

Eren swallowed. “It’s his dream.”

 

There was an awkward pause. “What is your dream Eren? Besides a Disney movie ending, I mean.”

 

Eren stuck out his tongue. “Well, I wanted to join the military and travel all over the world.” He thought for a moment, “But right now my biggest dream is to find a job that blind people can actually do and get paid for.”

 

Levi made a sound that was so crisp and clear and beautiful that Eren wanted to put it in a bottle and keep it forever. Levi’s laugh was a wonderful noise, and it followed with him saying, “I know of one job you’d be great at.”

 

“Disgusting.” Eren grimaced. “I have no plans of becoming a prostitute.”

 

This made Levi laugh more. “What the fuck Eren? I was going to say pianist.”

 

Eren had never thought about becoming a pianist. His face reddened as he realized what he’d said.

 

A pianist – now that was a job he could definitely do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How'd I do? Let me know in the comments below! Thanks!


	3. Paint Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi decides to redecorate the apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The nice thing about mock short stories is the fact that my chapters are a lot longer for you guys. That also means that it takes me longer to pump one out, but in the midst of studying for a test, I present to you "Paint Job" aka Chapter 3.
> 
> Let me know if there are any situations you want me to throw them into. I love getting ideas from you guys!

Wednesdays were pajama days and Sundays were video game afternoons and Fridays were movie nights and Mondays were cleaning days. And so on this Monday, while the trio was at school, Levi cleaned. He scrubbed the shabby home from top to bottom and bottom to top again and again until it sparkled in the light. He glared at his work – at the main parts of the house – and sighed. The peeling paint and disgusting flooring made him want to scream. Levi was certain that nothing except the furniture had been changed in the large apartment since the sixties, and he decided to fix that.

 

The first step was convincing the landlord that repainting and reflooring the place was a good idea. She had no objections, and even offered to pay for part of the supplies. She explained that she hadn’t done anything because people had been living there since the place was built. The second step was buying paint. Levi decided on green paint. Not just any green, but a nice, rich green, similar to the color of Eren’s eyes. That left carpeting. He wanted something that would contrast nicely, but not stain easily. After looking for several minutes, he decided to not start two projects at once.

 

He checked out with the paint and caught the next bus home. He got a plethora of stares as he held a gallon bucket of paint in his lap. He sighed and stared out the window. The decidedly chilly morning had broken into full sun, but he could still see his breath in the air when he walked. Inside the bus, the heaters felt nice. What didn’t feel nice, however, was the constant banging of his head on the nearby pole or the window behind him. He was pissed that the driver didn’t slow down for speedbumps, and came to an abrupt stop every time someone wanted on or off. Levi quietly cursed as his head struck another object – this time, someone’s backpack. They’d swung it off their back and slammed it carelessly into his face as they did so.

 

“Fuck.” Levi grimaced.

 

“Aw, shit man! Sorry ‘bout that!” A tall, tan lady said. “Fuck I didn’t mean to hit you. Damn I need to pay more attention. I hope you’re not mad.”

 

He waved her off as she sat across from him. After several minutes of awkward silence, she finally said, “My name’s Ymir. I really am sorry about hitting you like that.”

 

Ymir was a name that had been thrown around some in the Jeager household, and he began to recognize this young woman as the person in several high school yearbooks. As one of the trio’s good friends, he supposed he ought to be nice to her.

 

“I’m Levi.” He replied.

 

Ymir’s eyebrows shot up. “Do you happen to know anyone named Eren Jeager?” she asked.

 

He laughed inwardly, knowing that this question had been coming. “Yeah.”

 

“Holy shit small fucking world.” She grinned. “I was headed over to get some help with my German, but with my luck, he’s probably not home.” She laughed nervously.

 

Well she wasn’t wrong in her assumptions. “He won’t be home for another five hours.” He wasn’t sure if that was the right thing to say or not, but it was at least something.

 

“Guess I’ll have to wait on the porch ‘til he gets back. Take a nap or something.” She stretched her back.

 

Levi shook his head and then reached up and pulled the stop cord. The bus dinged pathetically in an acknowledgement of his desire to get the fuck off of this shitty bus.

 

“You can help me if you want to.” He told Ymir. Levi figured he could make her do most of the work, and then he wouldn’t have to. Maybe sit back and have a drink or something. Read a good book.

 

“Help with what?” she seemed genuinely interested, and he almost felt bad for what he was about to do.

 

“It’s a surprise for Eren and his family.” He tried to sound as enthusiastic as possible, but he returned his demeanor to normal when he felt that his voice sounded more like he was constipated. “I’m going to paint their public rooms in the house.”

 

Ymir nodded and then pointed to the paint can in Levi’s lap. “That would explain that, then.” She hummed. Thanks, Captain Obvious. She nodded and added, “I’m in.”

* * *

It only took about three hours to get the apartment painted. Levi was very pleased with Ymir’s work, and she seemed pleased as well. Or maybe she was pleased that she was done, but either way, the walls looked much better.

 

“You want anything to eat?” Levi asked her. He figured he might as well reward her for her hard work.

 

“You should just order a pizza.” She suggested. “Don’t waste any real food on me.” She laughed nervously. It seemed to be a habit of hers.

 

Levi called the pizza in and it came quite quickly. He tipped the delivery boy and then slammed the door. He wanted to eat while the pizza was hot.

 

Ymir ate over half it. She ate like she hadn’t eaten in days, and, quite franly, Levi wasn’t surprised. She looked skinny and muscular at the same time, and that physique required a lot of upkeep.

 

“So why do you have a front door key?” she asked through a mouthful of cheese pizza.

 

He stared at her from over the rim of his teacup. He swirled the spoon in it around several times before replying, “That’s something Eren would be better at answering.”

 

Her eyes lit up and her mouth formed an ‘o.’

 

“What?” Levi asked her, more than a little annoyed with her reaction.

 

She started to grin. “Baby Eren got himself laid.” She continued grinning. Levi mused that if she smiled any harder her teeth would fall out. How irritating, yet she still wasn't wrong.

 

* * *

 

The open windows – to let out the disgusting stench of paint – allowed the cool air to flood in. Levi turned the heater off, to avoid spending any extra money. He layered up on sweaters and scarves and sat down with a good book while Ymir sprawled across the couch and watched football replays.

 

A car pulled in the driveway at exactly two thirty, just as it did every weekday. Levi closed his book and unlocked the front door. Armin burst into the room, laughing wildly over some test score. Mikasa and Eren followed much more slowly and far less enthusiastic. Mikasa had grocery bags draped across one arm and Eren’s hand braced on the other. Levi noticed the lack of cane.

 

“The fuck happened to your cane?” he asked.

 

“Asshole at school broke it.” Eren scoffed, shaking his head, “ _On purpose_.” He added.

 

Levi felt anger well up inside him. Who the fuck pick on the _blind_ kid.

 

“Well you were kind of a dick to him, Eren.” Mikasa warned. “But he didn’t have the right to snap your cane over his leg like that.”

 

“The fuck did you do to make him that mad?” Levi prodded.

 

“I told him that My Little Pony was dumb.” Eren mumbled.

 

“Wait, seriously?” Ymir chimed in, which startled Eren.

 

“What’s Ymir doing here? And why does the house smell?”

 

“Oh my god he repainted. This is wonderful.” Mikasa let go of Eren’s arm and ran into the kitchen. “He repainted in here too!” She seemed awfully excited. Score one for Levi.

 

Eren stumbled without any guide, and Levi grabbed his arms. He held the poor kid steady as they walked to the couch. Ymir moved to make room.

 

They all talked about random shit and spoke in lots of German until Ymir decided that she needed to get to work. “Got some deliveries to make,” she informed them, “I’d like to get paid today.” Her nervous laugh was beginning to not only irritate Levi, but make him suspicious of her character.

 

After she was out of earshot Mini He-Man stated, “She’s a dealer on certain days of the week.” He was in the kitchen, washing mugs to make some hot chocolate. Levi had offered to help, but Mini He-Man had held up his hand and said, “Hot chocolate is my deal. I make it. You drink it.”

* * *

 

No one said anything until the hot chocolate was served and consumed.

 

“I think the walls look nice.” Mini He-Man seemed to decide. “Maybe replace the flooring or add some rugs next. Maybe on my next day off, I’ll do it.”

 

“I’m surprised no one’s upset about the color.” Levi told them. He was being honest, and it felt awkward to act like he was part of their family. Was he now part of their family? Mini He-Man, whom he should really start calling Armin, didn’t object to his presence, but Mikasa never said anything to him. Eren, of course, had no problems with him living there. Levi wondered what Eren’s two roommates thought of him.

 

“Almost time to make dinner.” Mikasa said as she glanced at her phone.

 

“I feel like shitty Chinese food.” Eren stretched his arms upward.

 

* * *

 

Levi knew that Eren had wanted shitty Chinese food, but did it really have to be this shitty? He was reminded of cooked cardboard and animal innerds as he ate the dishes. But food was food and he was hungry, so he ate.

 

“I think it’s time we upgraded Eren’s bed.” Mini H – No, Armin – said.

 

“Why?” Eren asked through a mouthful of food.

 

Armin and Mikasa exchanged a meaningful look. With the amount of silence Eren asked, “What?” His two roommates started exchanging more looks, and Eren growled.

 

“We’re going shopping tomorrow.” Mikasa told him.

 

Levi guessed he really was part of the family now. What a terrifying concept, but it still felt right somehow. This was his family now. _His_ family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How'd I do? Anything you want to see happen? Let me know in the comments below!


	4. Nic Cage Doesn't Belong In The House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren gets put in his place...
> 
>  
> 
> ....by the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So by request here is a prank chapter! Okay so it's not a prank chapter, but a chapter about pranks and pranking! If it were a real prank chapter, I'd leave this chapter completely blank and say, "Made ya look!"

Made ya look!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((The next chapter is the real chapter with pranks in it, I promise. And I'm not trying to prank you either. That's what the double parentheses are for.))


	5. Nic Cage Doesn't Belong In The House, Part II!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the real chapter. Enjoy and comment, as always!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just like the chapter summary says, enjoy and comment! I couldn't resist the last chapter, but I also wrote an actual chapter that took me like an hour, so please trust me when I say there's real content!

Eren was startled when he hit his leg on the lamp table that morning. He was frustrated when he tripped on the cord to the fish tank’s cleaning gig. He became mildly agitated when the he ricocheted off the side of the couch and onto the floor. Eren swore until strong hands gripped his shirt and hoisted him up.

 

“What the fuck happened?” Levi asked.

 

Mikasa and Armin started laughing their asses off in the kitchen and Eren replied, “Mikasa and Armin live with me.”

 

Levi growled, “Elaborate.”

 

Eren sighed, “Well, they feel the need to sometimes make sure I know my place in the world.”

 

“The fuck does that mean?” Levi clearly wasn’t catching the drifts of both Eren and the two laughing idiots behind him.

 

“We move stuff in the house. Not enough for someone to notice right away, but just so that they,” he coughed an, “Eren,” and continued, “end up getting frustrated.”

 

Levi grunted in understanding. The whole morning consisted of Eren sitting in a chair and listening to Mikasa, Armin, and a begrudging Levi, move all of the furniture in the house back to the left three inches.

 

It gave Eren some time to think about the fight he and Levi had the day before. It wasn’t too bad. He’d had worse with his dad, but somehow it felt worse coming from someone he actually cared about. To be honest, they’d made up and Eren didn’t even remember what the argument was over. However, he remembered Levi saying, “Eren, you literally have no societally redeeming qualities other than you’re determined.”

 

But Eren knew that this wasn’t quite true. He was pianist – Levi had told him so himself. Still, the sentiment had hurt – deeply. At the same time, Eren acknowledged that Levi had not only apologized, but also went through a list of characteristics of Eren’s that were helpful to society.

 

Once the furniture was moved back and Eren was snapped out his thoughts, he began planning a counter attack. He knew exactly what he was going to do. He needed a little bit of help, and while he usually enlisted Ymir or the Springles, Levi had some more groveling to do in payment for such a horrific insult the day before.

 

* * *

 

“You want me to do what?” He asked Eren.

 

Eren grinned, “Just cut out and tape them in weird places. Armin hates finding things in his cupboard in the bathroom, so try a big one there.”

 

Levi sighed, “And why Nic Cage?” He asked.

 

Eren grinned even wider, “Because that’s just _classic_. If you’re gonna do it, do it _right._ ”

 

Levi simply sighed again and started cutting out dozens of paper Nic Cage faces. Eren folded loops of Scotch tape and sticking them randomly to the backs of the papers. Levi then distributed them about the house. Eren smiled when Armin screamed. Mikasa broke a glass in the kitchen. And while Levi may always be trying to act calm and cool, Eren could hear him stifling a laugh as the two sat on the couch watching TV.

 

An ad for Planned Parenthood came on. Eren listened it to it for the millionth time, but was surprised when Levi asked, “Would you ever want kids?” Mikasa must have also been surprised, since she stopped working from her spot on the dining table. Eren pitied her for having to do taxes. Armin, on the other hand, screamed again when he opened a cupboard in the kitchen.

 

Eren wasn’t sure how to reply. He opened his mouth and closed it again, the sound of Armin hyperventilating and Mikasa grinding a pen into the table the only sound aside from the TV. Finally he said, “Yes, but I don’t think I’d be a very good parent.”

 

Levi hummed in thought, “And why is that?”

 

“Well, for starters, not did I have a terrible fatherly role model, but I also have a little problem.”

 

Not catching the drift and completely falling for the bait Levi asked, “What problem?”

 

“I’m blind, dipshit.”

 

There was a long and awkward silence followed by Armin opening the refrigerator and screaming again. “Goddammit Nic Cage!” He yelled.

 

“I still love you.” Levi whispered.

 

That was all Eren needed to hear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How'd I do? Let me know in the comments below!


	6. As Long As Mikasa Doesn't Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi's mind is in the gutter while the extended group of friends holds their annual "Eren picks the ingredients" cooking competition. Also, Levi is a terrible driver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So before I get an inbox of "you cut off the end!", I just wanted to state that I like to make smut a separate chapter so that people who get offended by graphic descriptions can just skip it. I may not elect to add smut, but I'm in that kind of a mood and it's halfway written so...yeah. Smut.
> 
> Basic chapter warning: Levi likes to fantasize. Eren picks up on that. Things go places.
> 
> As per my usual, feedback is much appreciated! I currently have a test coming up and I'm sick, so hopefully I'll be able to update more often as I don't feel like doing anything else.

Levi was slowly starting to realize that he’d moved in with a bunch of crazy people. The nerd, the ninja, and the nutcase. What was he? The newcomer. Now, it wasn’t anything he couldn’t handle. After all, he’d been around Hanji for a good number of years.

 

Levi glared at the slowly-filling shopping cart.

 

One day a year, the family had a cooking competition. And it wasn’t like a chili cook-off or something normal like that. No, it was far stranger. Eren would pick out foods – mostly boxes of things that he had no idea what they were – and then Mikasa and Connie would try to make dueling dishes with whatever was selected.

 

What the fuck even was this shit? Like, who buys such a large box of instant mashed potatoes? Why would anyone need ten cans of cream of mushroom soup? But it didn’t really matter. Not only was he not the one paying, Eren seemed happy throwing random shit into the metal cart.

 

From what he’d heard, Eren had a small circle of friends from high school. Most of them would be joining for tonight’s festivities, and Levi was slightly hesitant at meeting a bunch of new people.

 

“There aren’t too many new faces,” Eren explained as he continued throwing food into the cart, “You’ve already met Ymir and Jean.” He gently placed two cartons of eggs on top of a teetering tower of other boxes of food. When he was done, Levi quickly rearranged the contents of the cart so that nothing got damaged or made a mess. Eren continued. “So we’ve got Connie and Sasha, two of Ymir’s favorite people, and her girlfriend, Krista. Then there’s the trio from across town – Reiner, Bert, and Annie. I guess Jean is the only one left since Marco isn’t around anymore.”

 

“Horseface scare him off?” Levi laughed to himself.

 

Eren shrugged, handing Levi more food to stock in their quickly-growing collection. “The story changes a lot. From what I know, he got into a car accident. Got sent to physical rehab halfway across the globe in Spain.”

 

“Rich bastard.” Levi muttered.

 

“His family lives in Spain. Marco was here as an exchange student.” Eren’s acute hearing had picked up Levi’s sharp words.

 

Changing the subject Levi asked, “Are you about done? There’s like two hundred dollars of food in this cart.”

 

Eren nodded.

 

Levi’s estimating skills were spot on. “Two hundred dollars and seventy three cents please.” The cashier requested. Eren fumbled around in his pocket, trying to find his wallet while attempting to no hit anything with his cane. It made Levi realize and appreciate how much the kid had to struggle with that sighted people didn’t even think about. He reached into Eren’s pocket and withdrew the wallet.

 

The cashier looked slightly confused, but took the debit card and swiped it. “Can you enter your pin on the pin pad please?”

 

Eren sighed and Levi nudged him. It was their signal for “Bend down you tall-ass motherfucker.” Eren put his ear toward Levi.

 

“What’s your pin?” the grumpy man whispered. The cashier looked impatient.

 

“Is there a problem?” she asked.

 

“It’s three-seven-three-six.” Eren whispered. "It spells E-R-E-N."

 

“No.” Levi snapped at the cashier. He entered the pin and snatched the card from her. “Have a little patience.” He told her.

 

She looked taken aback. “I’m sorry sir,” she said with a little bit of venom, “but usually people know their own pin number.”

 

Levi wanted to slap her upside the head. “Well it wasn’t my pin I was entering.”

 

She frowned. “Then why didn’t you just let your friend here enter his own pin?” she had such a bad attitude for nine in the morning.

 

Levi grabbed Eren’s cane and waved it at the lady. “Do you know what this is?” She jumped back.

 

“F-for the blind…” she trailed off. “I’m very s-sorry sir. Here’s your receipt.” Levi snatched it from her and pushed the cane back into Eren’s hand. The boy white-knuckled it, clearly uncomfortable with the idea of being without it in public.

 

Once they had gotten in Mikasa’s car, groceries in tow, Levi muttered, “Sorry.”

 

Eren sighed. “I usually just let it go.”

 

“I made you extremely uncomfortable.” Levi felt terrible now that he’d actually confronted the lady.

 

“Not really,” Eren lied, “I try not to use my disability as an excuse for not being able to do things.”

 

Levi started laughing. He knew he shouldn’t. He really did.

 

“What the fuck is that for?” Eren demanded.

 

Once he’d pulled himself together Levi replied, “Your disability literally prevents you from doing certain things. Ask for help when you need it brat. There’s no shame.” He glanced over at Eren, who went several shades of pink.

 

Stopped at a stoplight two blocks from the apartment he looked the boy over. Snug shirt outlined muscles, tan skin was sweetly accented by green eyes and dark hair, his strong hands fidgeting in his lap. Levi wanted to tap that so badly. He’d never actually done it in a car. Over a table? Yeah. So cliché. On a couch? Classic. He’d even been fucked in a confessions booth. That priest was scarred for life, Levi was sure.

 

“What exactly are you thinking about?” Eren asked.

 

Levi jerked to attention, realizing the light was green. Thank God no one had been behind him. “Why does it matter?” He replied.

 

Eren hummed. “You were making strange noises.”

 

“I was?” Levi felt himself go paler. He really didn’t want to admit to Eren that he wanted to take him in the back seat of his sister’s car. Not yet, anyways.

 

“You were totally thinking about sex.” Eren laughed a little bit.

 

Levi felt air get stuck in his throat. “And how would you know that?” he tried to play it cool.

 

Not cool enough, “You like to whisper to yourself when you’re driving. You said something about being bent over a table.” Eren was acutely aware of the strangest things. Levi wasn’t sure how he felt about that.

 

“Fuck.” He whispered.

 

Eren laughed again. Adorable little shit. “You can do me in the car as long as Mika doesn’t find out.” He said, just before opening the door. Levi had pulled into the garage several minutes before, and clearly the brat was waiting until he could make a dramatic exit before getting out.

 

Levi could swear he didn’t breathe for over a minute. He needed to watch his mouth.

 

 

* * *

The small apartment felt even smaller with the sheer number of bodies crammed into it. In reality, there were probably only about ten people total, but Levi hated the proximity of one person to another in the room. He shivered at the thought of people’s breath on him. It was an exaggeration, he knew, but after spending so much time in a disgusting cell with people sitting shoulder to shoulder, he wasn’t keen on repeating the experience to any degree.

 

Ymir, Krista, Connie, and Sasha were all standing around in the kitchen with Mikasa and Armin when Levi and Eren got home. The ones called Annie, Bert, and Reiner were skimming through channels on TV while Jean bitched at the muscular blonde one about the past football season at the college. Apparently the two had been on the same team, with Reiner as the quarterback.

 

Levi threw the groceries in the kitchen and everyone cheered. Eren laughed at Levi’s sour expression before moving over to grab onto him. Levi wrapped his arm around the tan boy’s waist to help keep him balanced. Eren grinned down at him and said, “The fun’s about to start.”

 

 

* * *

 

The two teams had about three hours to make three dishes each. Mikasa and Armin faced off against Sasha and Connie. It was a horror for Levi to watch, but entertaining to everyone else. He and Eren sat at the dining room table, which was prime seating, but neither was watching the goings on. Their hands were intertwined, and Eren was rubbing small circles into the back of Levi’s hand with his thumb.

 

Levi’s mind churned. He tried to pinpoint the exact moment he knew he loved this little shit. It was difficult, but he traced his feelings back to when he and Hanji were dragging Eren out of his room and into the car. Eren had said something during that car ride. Hanji had poked fun at him, saying, “At least you won’t regret this choice! We didn’t have to Taser your or anything!” It hadn’t really been “or anything,” but a groggy Eren had replied, “Of course not. My family means everything to me.” It was something that Levi had forgotten through the years of losing his own family. Those bright green eyes had reminded him of a piece of himself that he’d long since buried, but needed to bring back to the surface.

 

“What’re you thinking about?” Eren asked gently.

 

Levi almost couldn’t hear him through the shouts from the kitchen, but replied equally softly, “I was thinking about this person.” He swallowed, “He’s kind of strange, and for some godforsaken reason, I like that.”

 

Eren cocked his head to the side like a confused puppy. “Who is it?” Adorable, dense little shit.

 

“He tends to wear mismatching clothes. His favorite hobby is eating cereal and watching cartoons on Saturday mornings. He has green eyes and tan skin and let Hanji and me drag him out of his bedroom window over five thousand dollars of rent money.”

 

The kid grinned. “Were you still thinking of me in the backseat of my sister’s car?”

 

Levi pulled his hands away from Eren’s as the brunette started laughing loudly.

 

“Goddammit Eren.” The older man hissed.

 

“If you can make shit jokes, I can make sex jokes.” Eren protested. It was a fair point and Levi shrugged in defeat.

 

 

* * *

 

The ingredients that Eren had given the contestants proved to be difficult to combine. Sasha and Connie ended up with some sort of baked mashed potato thing, and Armin and Mikasa made latkes, which had been the tall sweaty one’s idea. Everything else they made was unrecognizable as food, and so the pizza delivery guy took about an hour, but brought about seven or eight lukewarm pizzas.

 

While Levi was distracted trying to remove the hardened slop from the bottom of the pans, a few of the guys busted out some booze. Where they got it, Levi didn’t know, and he wasn’t about to go sticking his nose where it didn’t belong. The driver of the car that brought most of the guests was Annie, and she didn’t touch a drop of alcohol. As long as there was no drunk driving, Levi couldn’t give to shits about what was going on. Once they ran out of drinks, there were loud complaints, so Levi volunteered to go buy more. Hell, maybe he’d even try a little bit. Before he could step out the door, Eren was insistent on going with him.

 

As they were driving, Levi informed the boy, “You’re not twenty one yet.”

 

Eren nodded.

Levi stared ahead at the traffic light. He was the only car on the road at this late hour – almost one in the morning. “Why did you want to come with me then?” Levi wracked his brain for a reasonable, well, reason as to why Eren would ever feel the need to accompany him.

 

“I guess I was just interested to see what you’d do.” He told the older man.

 

It hit Levi then as to what the kid was implying. He just about stomped on the brakes and turned to say, “Are you fucking serious?”

 

Eren was slightly discombobulated from the sudden stop, but managed to shrug.

 

“You would actually let me fuck you in the back seat of your sister’s car?” Levi wasn’t believing what Eren was suggesting.

 

“I told you earlier,” Eren almost sounded annoyed, “as long as Mika doesn’t find out, then it’s okay with me.”

 

If Levi knew anything about Eren Jeager it was that the kid was impulsive and honest to a fault. The fact that he was still okay with Levi fucking him in the car meant not only had he thought about it, but he was alright with the idea.

 

Levi still knew that he had to buy booze. He found the closest gas station, filled the car’s tank, and stocked up on cheap vodka and beer.

 

Eren, who was clearly nervous about what he knew was about to come, laced and unlaced his fingers over and over again the passengers’ seat.

 

As Levi hopped back into the car and began to drive off he told the boy, “Seriously, you don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.”

 

“Oh I want to alright.” Eren said, but then paused and added, “Mika has voiced some objections, but I guess I don’t really care.”

 

So that’s what he was worried about. He wasn’t worried about being naked and pounded in the backseat of someone else’s car. Who would’ve guessed?

 

“I care. If I’m going to stay in your house, and continue being your lover or whatever you want to call me, she better fucking get over it that I’m a dude.”

 

“Her problem isn’t the gay part.” Eren scratched the side of his face. He’d just shaved that morning, and he looked so much younger - so much hotter. “It’s the age part.” Ah yes. There it was. “She says it’s more than the difference between your driver’s license and my disability card.”

 

That was true. How old was he supposed to be again? Right. Twenty six. He felt twenty six. He acted twenty six. How old was he really? Too fucking old.

 

“What do you think?” Levi asked Eren. He knew that the kid appreciated being asked that question, since not many people ever ask him for his opinion anymore, now that he’s blind.

 

“I love you anyways. I thought I hated you at first, but I don’t. I don’t want you to go anywhere.” Eren was solemn. He’d clearly put thought into his words, or at least the meaning, anyways.

 

Levi parked the car.

 

“Where are we?” Eren was curious.

 

“Park by the bluff. No one comes out here at one fucking A.M.” Levi waited for Eren to make the first move. If the kid did, Levi was certain that he was ready for this.

 

Eren made the first move.

 

Halle-fucking-lujah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How'd I do? Let me know in the comments below!


	7. Dirty Little Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren gets laid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably gonna up the rating of the fic for this chapter. It's kinda smutty, but I don't really write smut, so...yeah. It's pretty clear what's going on, but not a ton is in detailed description. Mostly just like what Eren is feeling since he can't see anything. Lots of implied stuff. Etc, etc.
> 
> As always, feel free to comment and stuff! I love hearing from you all! I currently don't have any requests, so let me know if there's something specific y'all wanna see!

Eren felt himself getting nearly dragged across the fully reclined front seats and into the backseat. He didn’t fight. After all, wasn’t he the one who’d reached out for this? His heart hammered in his chest. He could feel the warmth of Levi’s hands on him. The sweet bliss of not having to think at all. Eren let himself be pinned to the car cushions, his breaths coming slightly ragged, his eyes closed.

 

Levi’s lips were on his neck, then lower, then lower more. Eren wasn’t sure when he’d lost his shirt, or when the older man had lost his, but he could feel the coolness of the tough fabric below him as Levi’s warmth pressed him from above. His brain was swirling. He almost wasn’t sure what was going on, but he was lucid enough to help undress himself.

 

It hit him then that they really were fucking in his sister’s car. If she ever found out, she’d be beyond pissed. It made Eren all the more excited, thinking of how this had to remain his dirty little secret.

 

His face touched the car seats, his ass in the air. He let out moans and breath hitches as Levi pounded him from behind. How he longed to actually _see_ the face of that man. He wanted to know the color of his skin, his eyes, his hair.

 

Eren was acutely aware of the finish of their little excursion. Being a smartass, he asked, “Does that check off one more thing on your bucket list?”

 

Levi clicked his tongue at him. “Don’t ruin the moment, Eren.”

 

* * *

 

It took a lot of Levi’s help to get redressed. He asked several times if there was anything different that Mikasa would notice. The seats look fine? No weird smudges on the window? My clothes aren’t crooked?

 

Levi quietly reassured him that everything was, “fucking in order. Goddammit Eren I used to be a fucking bank robber and you think I can’t cover up a little bit of evidence?”

 

It made Eren feel a lot better.

 

* * *

 

Mikasa was waiting impatiently for them on the front porch. Eren knew she was there because he could hear her foot tapping as he groped the wall for the garage door button. Levi hauled in the booze while Eren focused on not letting anyone know he’d just gotten laid.

 

“What the hell took you so long?” Mikasa demanded.

 

Eren’s brain stopped. What was he supposed to say? _Levi fucked me in the backseat of your car – hope that’s okay!_

 

Fortunately for him Levi had already come up with a lie. “Grocery was closed. First two liquor stores were closed. Nearest gas station didn’t have any. We had to drive farther out than expected and then I filled the tank which took for-fucking-ever.”

 

It seemed to calm Eren’s sister down, much to his relief. At least now she wouldn’t pry.

 

After all, he wouldn’t want her to know his dirty little secret, now would he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was my first-time smut? Pretty shitty right? Let me know how bad it was in the comments below! (And if you have tips on improving, I'd love to hear those as well.)


	8. Blind Man's Bluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi finds Eren sobbing on the bathroom floor early in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING for past sexual assault and abuse. Eren had a shitty childhood, okay?
> 
> So I just kind of wanted to throw my tumblr out there for anyone curious as to what I do in my free time. (Cry over fictional people.) http://fandom-fury.tumblr.com/
> 
> Comment, kudos, throw hate, whatever floats your boat is much appreciated. Comments really do help me write, especially requests for these chapters. (wink, wink)

Levi woke in the middle of the night to find Eren missing. At first, he didn’t think it was a big deal. Eren was an adult. He could go where he wanted, when he wanted, and the bathroom was a decent place to be. But when Levi heard hitched breaths, he wasn’t so sure. He was quick. Levi nearly ripped the door off of the hinges.

 

“You could knock, you know?” Eren whimpered from the bathroom floor. His face was marred with tears and his eyes were glossy.

 

“What the fuck is going on.” It was a demand, and Levi almost felt sorry for using so much bite.

 

Eren didn’t seem to notice. “Today was the day.” Eren said. “Eight years ago.”

 

Levi wasn’t sure what that meant. He asked. It was a bad decision. Eren started bawling again, mumbling incoherently.

 

That’s when a sleepy-eyed Mini He-Man walked in. Armin ignored Levi and moved over to Eren. He got on his knees and bought the sobbing boy’s head too his chest, carefully running his fingers through Eren’s hair. Levi was slightly offended, since he’d considered doing that.

 

“It’s all going to be fine, Eren,” the blonde cooed, “We still love you. We’ll still be here.” Armin waved at Levi to leave.

 

Begrudgingly, he moved out into the kitchen and began making tea. He was slightly surprised, yet after this length of time he really shouldn’t be, when Jean stumbled out of Armin’s room.

 

“Fuck is it that day again?” the horseface mumbled, opening the fridge.

 

“I have no idea.” Levi replied.

 

Jean visibly jumped at the noise as he tried to grab the milk. Thank God none of it spilled or Levi might just have snapped his neck. Messes this early in the morning were _not_ tolerated.

 

“L-Levi.” He said with false cheer. “What are you doing up so early?”

 

Levi sniffed. “Brat was sobbing on the bathroom floor for a reason unbeknownst to me.” Jean was quiet, so Levi continued, “Said something about the eight year anniversary of something. You wouldn’t happen to know anything, would you?” When Jean opened his mouth to say no Levi added, “Or I could always tell Mikasa you drank directly from the milk carton.”

 

Jean paled. “Fine. He went blind eight years ago today. He always get like this. Every fucking year with the waterworks. It’s not like it’ll change anything.” He started grousing to himself.

 

Levi swirled his spoon in his warm mug, allowing the teabag to swim in circles in the darkening liquid. Mikasa strode past the kitchen, allowing a glare at each man before heading into the bathroom. Very shortly after, Armin exited, looking more tired than ever.

 

“Hit me with the coffee, Jean.” The blonde groaned.

 

Horseface opened his mouth, and then closed it again.

 

Armin glared. “You didn’t make coffee yet.” It was a bitter statement.

 

“I was working on it.” Jean whined.

 

“Some boyfriend you are.” Armin huffed before proceeding to start the coffee going.

 

For a few minutes, the only sound was of the coffee pot dripping and Jean crunching on cereal.

 

Levi removed his old teabag from his mug and threw it into the compost bin. “What exactly happened?” he asked the two, not really expecting an answer, “How did Eren lose his sight?”

 

Armin shifted while horseface ignored him.

 

“It’s something that you might want to ask Eren. I wasn’t there when it happened, but I can tell you what little I know.” Levi nodded for the blonde to continue. “Eren’s dad was pretty abusive. Being the victim, he’d never admit it, but Eren knew it. His mom knew it. Mikasa and I knew it. Even Jean here knew that Dr. Jeager beat up on his son.” Armin reached over to the cupboard and withdrew a mug. “One summer, about a year after his mother died – cancer sucks, by the way – Eren’s dad got pissed over something. Probably something trivial, like how Eren didn’t stack the dishes right or didn’t fold his laundry correctly. He got beaten for things like that too. And worse. All I know is that you’re not his first, and his shame would never let you know that.” The blonde poured fresh coffee into the mug, and Levi breathed in the scent of caffeine. Armin continued, “Right, so eight years ago today, Dr. Jeager punched Eren upside the head. Like _hard_. That didn’t blind him though. It was the impact when he recoiled, slipped, and fell down the stairs. From what I know, there were treatments available, but his dad thought that it would be better if Eren didn’t use them. I guess he thought of blindness as a punishment.” Armin trailed off.

 

No one said a word. Not even Eren as he took a seat at the dining table.

 

“That’s a shitty experience.” Levi whispered.

 

“I scuffed my new shoes a little bit.” Eren said. “He did some unsavory things, sent me away, and then came over and just slammed his fist into the side of my head. Usually, it’s no big deal, but the stairs were right there…” His voice hitched again.

 

Levi knew the implication of _unsavory things._ What a dickwad Dr. Jeager had been. He’d seen abuse before, although he’d never been the direct victim. Eren had to live with those memories every single day of his life. The last thing he’d probably seen was his father’s angry face. Maybe everything had been blurry by then. How old had he been again? That’s right. Ten. Ten fucking years old and the world goes dark.

 

Levi understood the word “tragedy” so much better now.

 

Eren’s life was a tragedy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Let me know in the comments below!


	9. Author's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternatively titled: Oh My God I'm So Sorry

So this is an apology that I haven't gotten anything out to y'all in like forever. So I'll say that I have a chapter in the works, and I'm gonna try and put it out within the next week or two. With college applications and tests enough to cripple, I've been a little busy.

If anyone wants to see anything specific, I'm mostly out of ideas now, so please comment! It means a lot to have ideas to write about since so many people liked the original story. (Which was a total shock to me.)

Thanks a ton guys!


	10. (Guess Who's Back? Me!) Tumbleweed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren's life feels like tumbleweed, but Levi is always there to balance things out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm back with this apology chapter, so as someone requested, there is some casual Mikasa/Annie dropped in as well as Eren talking about his dark past and Jean being an ass. So, on that note, enjoy the chapter and let me know what you'd like to see!

Eren was irritated. Mikasa had been sneaking around. He was sure of it.

 

“Eren, just because we have all of this money your dad left us doesn’t mean that Mikasa wants to suddenly stop working. She still has that one job at that one book shop we used to hang around.” Armin supplied, along with about fifteen minutes of other reasons why Eren should stop worrying.

 

Of course, Eren was stubborn. If anything, it was a quality he was proud of. After all, his father had taken everything else he loved and crushed it. Stubbornness was definitely something that stuck around though. Along with lots and lots of marks on his arms. But that was a story for another day.

 

“What the fuck Eren?” Mikasa complained as he lamely waved his hands around in an attempt to grasp onto some part of her. “I have work.” She huffed as his fingers connected with her jacket.

 

“Yes, yes, I understand that but I want to know why you’re wearing heels and perfume to work.” He winced as he fell off the chair he was sitting in as Mikasa tried to wrench him off.

 

She sighed and tried to help him up, but stubbornness – Eren’s best quality as his father used to repeatedly beat into him – came into play. He played dead fish, letting his entire body go limp as Mikasa growled at him about getting up.

 

“Fine!” She hissed, not unlike Levi, as she gave up trying to move Eren’s pretend-lifeless mass. “Fine.” Mikasa repeated, this time quieter. “I’m going on a date. Is that so bad?” She sounded so defeated, Eren thought.

 

“No.” he hummed, “But not telling me is.”

 

His sister let out a pterodactyl screech of disbelief at his childish stubbornness and self-centeredness – another one of his marvelous traits. She stormed out of the house, clearly agitated enough to hit something with her car. Nothing he could do about it, Eren decided.

 

“With that blonde chick she’s been seeing.” Levi added to his thoughts from the threshold of the kitchen. “Annie, right?”

 

“What.” Eren, still on the floor, realized that he’d been so blind to everything that had been going on around him. Well, yes he was indeed _blind_ to the world around him, but he was also _blind blind_ to the world around him. He recalled the two flirting, but he’d never thought of it as a serious thing. After all, Annie had her two muscled friends, right?

 

“Get the fuck off the floor and appreciate that your sister not only puts up with you, but she has a job _and_ a romantic relationship.” Levi scolded.

 

And so Eren got off the floor, sat himself back upright in his chair, and proceeded to focus on the book sitting on the dining room table. Now this book wasn’t just any book – it was a braille book. And Eren hated it. He was never a particularly strong visual reader, and reading braille was learning another language all together. Shortly after his vision loss became permanent, Armin had tried to teach him to read. They had gone to the library and sat in the braille section – more like a tenth of a shelf – and practiced over and over again until Eren was finally proficient enough to read a children’s book. But now, with lack of practice and motivation, trying to understand the words on the page before him seemed nearly impossible. The college required him to learn some braille – if he was mentally capable, which he was – in order to take classes there, and so Eren set himself up to with a book and tutor Armin and was ready to conquer the prerequisites of being a student.

 

He could almost feel Levi staring over his shoulder. He could hear the man’s steady breathing, his shifting wool sweater, his fingertips lightly tapping out a rhythm on the side of his ceramic coffee mug. Eren was about ready to turn around and suggest they go make out instead of doing his bullshit homework when horseface unlocked the door and let himself in.

 

It had been three weeks since Jean had moved in. Eren didn’t like him any more than when he was simply “sleeping over for, like, two months or so.” In fact, he probably like him less.

 

“’Sup assholes?” horseface asked as he sauntered into the room.

 

“Fuck off.” Levi warned him. If the warning came from Levi, most people obeyed him. Not Jean.

 

“Come on, I’m just trying to be friendly since I live here and all.” He whined.

 

“You deaf?” Levi hissed. “I can deal with the blind, but the deaf are another story.”

 

Jean promptly shut up and locked himself in Armin’s – no, now _his and Armin’s_ – room.

  

* * *

 

 

The day wound to a quiet close with the return of Mikasa and Annie and Armin. Eren didn’t dare disrupt his sister, and Armin was running on purely coffee, so he was unintelligible. Finals season was really hitting him hard. So Levi and Eren retreated to their room and continued a long-awaiting conversation, no matter how much Eren’s guts twisted.

 

“He did a lot of unsavory shit to me.” He whispered. Levi must have looked up at him, since he stopped typing on his laptop. Eren took it as a sign to continue. “The worst part is that I still kind of agree with some of the things he told me. It’s like I deserve them.” Eren was lying on the bed, with Levi sitting next to him, working on some project, and he felt very safe, but his father crept into his thoughts still. “So I went on believing him, and I sometimes still do. And I became my father. I became him so much that I, too, decided that causing myself large amounts of physical pain was the best solution to my problems.” His voice caught in his throat as he thought of what to say.

 

He didn’t have to say anything. He heard Levi’s laptop gently close, and felt the older man stretch himself alongside the boy. His arm draped across Eren’s stomach, limply lying there as he sighed and said, “You’ll probably never get rid of your father’s voice,” he paused, “but you can tell him to shut the fuck up.” It was good advice. “And don’t feel like you have to tell me all of this. It doesn’t change who you are in my eyes. Every scar and memory and choice a person makes shapes them, and let me say you’re a fucking work of art. So shut up and go to sleep. It’s like one in the morning and you have school tomorrow.”

 

And Eren didn’t say anything else. He didn’t have to, and that was wonderful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How'd I do? Let me know in the comments below. Thanks!


	11. To Love a Horse(face)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean and Armin pick on Eren. Kind of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've started another fic called "Bang! In the ICU" and it's available to read here:
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/5255159/chapters/12125699
> 
> Anyways, enjoy this new chapter! As usual, comments are much appreciated!

Armin loved Jean, he really did, but sometimes Jean was prone to doing very thoughtless things, and that irritated him. For example, just two days prior Jean had made some frustrating comment about having to put up with people with disabilities. Now, he wasn’t trying to be mean, Armin knew, but Eren had gotten more than a little angry. What was a good word to describe it? Ah yes. Livid. The thing about Eren was that he’d been on the school’s baseball team during their elementary years, and therefore had a very strong pitch. After going blind, he’d practiced throwing the ball at Armin, who would try and catch it. This was all done by sound. So as Jean flapped his jaw about something that was hurtful to Eren, Eren picked up his empty cereal bowl and threw it a Jean. He didn’t miss. It hit Jean’s chest so hard it shattered, causing tiny shards of ceramic to go absolutely everywhere.

 

This only made things worse. Jean started freaking out and yelling, and Eren started also yelling and swinging his cane wildly at Jean. It all ended in a trip to the hospital with a very, very angry Mikasa driving and a mildly irritated Levi sitting between the two injured young men in the back seat.

 

Now this was just one instance where Jean was an asshole. Of course there were many others, since his personality was just abrasive to begin with, but he was clearly racist and discriminatory as fuck. So Armin did what he thought would be best. He made Jean get a job. At first, Jean did okay, but slowly, as he was exposed to more people, he started making mistakes. Lots of mistakes. He began to realize that retail workers were taken for granted, abused, and then fired. But he managed to hold onto his job. Barely.

 

Everyone in the household, save Jean, started to notice that the more he worked, the more tolerant he became. And eventually, Eren was able to tolerate him too.

 

So everything was peachy until shortly before Thanksgiving that year. Everyone was out of the house, except Jean and Eren. While Armin only heard stories of the incident, he knew that at least parts of what he heard were true. Jean, abrasive as he was, was willing to sit down and help Eren with braille, and getting a bath, and getting dressed, and cooking food for an entire day. No fighting, no hospital visits, and no damaged furniture. It was bliss for everyone, especially Armin.

 

It meant a lot to him that Jean was slowly getting on good terms with his older brother. And yes, Jean had to get used to the idea that Armin thought of Eren as an older brother. After all, he’d always been there to talk to if there was something wrong. If anything, Eren was good at listening. Well, sometimes.

 

“Eren?” Armin whispered into the dim light of Eren’s bedroom. Levi was gone for the night, catching a plane to see some bigshot publisher. He’d continue to be gone for almost a week, although he promised to call Eren twice a day, and he never broke his promises.

 

Eren stirred, and mumbled, “Armin?”

 

Armin looked at the bright red letters on Eren’s clock. Eren proceeded to slap the top of it, and it robotically said, “Twelve twenty-nine A M. Sunday November twenty-first, two thousand and fifteen.” Eren groaned and Armin cringed. It was late.

 

But he couldn’t sleep. He needed to talk to Eren. “I think we need a bigger house.” Armin’s voice was hushed, so as to not irritate the other boy any more than he already had.

 

“Armiiinnnnn.” Eren rolled over to face the direction from which Armin’s voice came from. “Dude. It is time to be sleeping. Sleep. Now. Talk later.”

 

For some reason, Armin just couldn’t let the topic go, so he crawled under the covers with Eren and started talking. “We have maxed out this space. Both you and I are sleeping with a partner in beds meant clearly for one person, but the room won’t realistically accommodate anything bigger. Plus, the kitchen is outdated, the landlady is jacking up our rent because of the number of people living here, and it’s just too cramped to do anything productive anymore.”

 

“Armin. It is twelve thirty in the morning. I am tired. You are tired. Why are you bringing this up now?” Eren had a point.

 

“Because I just have this feeling like I wanted to talk to you about it personally, and it’s hard to do that because Levi is always around. I wanted to hear your opinion, not his.” Armin wasn’t explaining his point very well, but Eren seemed to understand.

 

“Yeah. I agree but couldn’t this wait ‘til morning?” he sighed. “But to be totally honest, while I now have the money, I don’t know where to go. It’s not like there are places that accommodate me everywhere. I’m the big problem with moving, so you and Mikasa and Jean should get like a townhouse near school and Levi and I can stay here.”

 

Armin was quiet. He wasn’t sure he liked the idea. “Do you really want to live alone with Levi?” he asked.

 

Eren sniffed, sleep still in his voice, “Armin, I love him just as much as you love Jean, maybe even more. I’ll be fine, he’ll be fine, it’ll all be fine. Mikasa will move with you if I tell her that’s what I want. You guys will have more space, be happier, and won’t have to deal with all of my shit all the time.” He paused. “Look, I’m gonna go back to sleep. As always, you’re welcome to stay here with me, but, like, please don’t ask me any more questions, okay?”

 

Armin laughed a little. “Okay Eren.”

 

“Also,” Eren mumbled, “your feet are fucking cold. How does Jean put up with this?”

 

Armin rolled his eyes, “That’s love I guess.”

 

Yeah. He guessed it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How'd I do? Let me know in the comments below!

**Author's Note:**

> How'd I do? Want to see something specific? Let me know in the comments below!


End file.
